1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the preparation and care of bowling lanes and, more particularly, to a conditioning oil for use on bowling lanes.
2. Related Art
Conditioning oil is applied to the surface of bowling lanes to provide proper ball action. The oil is applied to the head and center portions of each lane so that the ball will slide over them and then grip the surface as it approaches the pin deck.
The oil has a significant effect on the manner in which the ball travels down the lane, and proper oiling is very important for consistent action and scoring. If the oil gets picked up by the ball and carried down the lane or is pushed down the lane ahead of the ball, the oil can get onto the pin deck where it can cause the pins to slide around instead of falling. If the oil gets into the ball return machine, and it can gum the machine it up and interfere with its operation.
With too little oil, the ball does not slide far enough before taking hold of the lane, which results in too much hook or hooking or in an unpredictable and uncontrollable manner.
In addition, channels can form in the oil where the balls have travelled, causing uneven oiling and further inconsistencies in the manner in which the balls behave on the lane.